Rumores
by RinixosA
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, ellos dos no necesitaban un papel que dijera que estaban casados: Ellos ya sabían que eran un matrimonio consolidado. House/Wilson. Spoilers 6 temporada.


**Fandom:** House MD/Doctor House  
><strong>Tipo<strong>**de****relato:** One-Shot  
><strong>Pareja:<strong>House/Wilson

**Advertencias**: Slash, humor, algunas de las razones por las que esta pareja tiene tantos fans (LOL xDU) , spoilers de la sexta temporada, en especial del capítulo 6x11 (o 6x10) "The down low"

* * *

><p>A House se le hizo bastante extraño el hecho de que cuando puso un pie en el Princetton Plainsboro la gente se le quedó viendo de una forma algo extraña, tampoco obvió el hecho de que se la pasaban viendo su mano en búsqueda de algo, no sabía qué pero algo querían ver en ella ¿heridas, arrugas, frascos de vicodin? No lo sabía pero de repente todos estaban interesados en su mano derecha.<p>

También fue bastante raro el comportamiento y las miradas de sus subordinados, desde la mirada de burla de trece, a la cara de "ya lo sospechaba" de Taub, seguida por la de Chase y Foreman que iban desde incredulidad a risa, no tenía la menor idea de qué diablos pasaba en el hospital ese día, pero no había sido tan malo, varias chicas le habían dado miradas de interés, a pesar de sentir curiosidad no se preocupó por lo que pudiera pasar, sabía que casi siempre era el centro de atención por su mal comportamiento, no recordaba que cosa horrible había hecho, pero en realidad no le importaba ¿Qué podría importarle a un tipo que lleva prostitutas al hospital? Así que simplemente siguió con su rutina, era una de sus horas favoritas del día ¡Molestar a Cuddy! Así que entró a la oficina de la mandamás (según ella) a pasar tiempo de calidad con ella.

Pero no se esperó ver a Cuddy tan ¿feliz? ¿Aliviada? No lo sabía, pero se veía extraña, en especial por como lo miró, entre burla y complicidad ¿Qué se traía la gente?

— Veo que estás feliz ¿Finalmente te comiste el alma de Lucas y lo tienes como esclavo sexual? — Exclamó el nefrólogo con la misma burla de siempre.

— No, esa no es la razón, es que escuché una noticia bastante—hizo una pausa—interesante, aunque no sorpresiva, pero bueno, me alegró un poco el día— contestó la doctora.  
>— ¿Ah si? — Dijo House — ¿Y qué es? ¿Llegó sangre nueva para que puedas alimentarte? Se que mantener el hechizo para verte así de joven requiere muchos "sacrificios", si quieres yo puedo ser tu sacrificio sexual.<br>— Veo que hoy estás muy animado — cambió de tema — ¿Algo que te sucedió el día de ayer?

Al nefrólogo se le hizo demasiado raro el comportamiento de Cuddy, estaba como las demás, con esa mirada algo burlesca y también estaba intentando verle su mano derecha ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a las mujeres del hospital?

— ¿A qué te refieres?  
>— No se, una llamada de tu madre, encontrar una nueva película porno, conocer una chica para "saltarle"… una propuesta de matrimonio.<p>

Y ahí House supo el por qué de esa extraña actitud ¡Claro! Cuddy y todas las demás chismosas querían encontrar un anillo en su mano, por eso tanta atención y tantas miraditas extrañas y burlescas, y con lo callados y discretos que eran en ese hospital todo el personal se debió enterar en menos de diez minutos. Pero House no se iba a dejar, claro que no, no iba a negar que se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a Cuddy.

— No se a que te refieres Perez Hilton (*), pero si me disculpas yo tengo diagnósticos que hacer y tu tienes almas que comer— Se volteó para salir, pero Cuddy lo interrumpió en su huída.  
>— Tú estabas muy elegante, la chica que te acompañaba igual , Wilson se te acercó, dijo "Yo amo a este hombre y no voy a gastar otro minuto de mi vida negándolo", sacó un anillo y se te propuso ¿Te refresqué la memoria?<p>

Ahí el doctor se quedó frío ¡Cómo se había enterado! Esa maldita, se supone que eso era algo que nadie debía saber y dudaba que Wilson hubiera dicho algo, Entonces ¿cómo?

— Lucas los vio — respondió sabiendo que eso se preguntaba House — Iba a hacer una reservación y precisamente en ese momento Wilson estaba dando su declaración de amor incondicional, según me dijo fue bastante bonita, él se conmovió. Pero veo que le dijiste que no, no tienes anillo.

House decidió pensar rápido, usar sus neuronas como siempre lo hacía al intentar hacer un diagnóstico, la verdad no le importaba mucho que lo creyeran gay, jamás tuvo ninguna esperanza con ninguna de las mujeres del hospital, ya lo conocían, pero algo dentro de si le decía que podía beneficiarse de eso y como una epifanía de un diagnóstico le llegó: ya sabía que hacer.

— Está bien — habló serio — Wilson me pidió matrimonio, es verdad, pero no, no le dije no… tampoco le dije si. — Al ver la cara de duda de Cuddy continuó — No estoy preparado ¿entiendes? Ya es suficiente con vivir con él, y dirás que prácticamente ya estamos casados, que qué importa un papel que diga que lo estamos, pero es diferente, eso lo hace real.

House terminó su discurso y Cuddy hizo la cara más extraña que le había visto jamás ¡Se lo estaba creyendo! Era un genio, para cuando terminara Cuddy iba a estar comiendo de su mano.

— No es fácil para mi ¿entiendes? Puedo con las insinuaciones y esas cosas, pero no si se vuelve real, no si tengo la posibilidad de perder la amistad de Wilson, de perder a Wilson ¿Y tú le cuentas a todos que lo viste pidiéndome matrimonio? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? — Lo dijo en falso reproche, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien engañando a Cuddy — Sabes lo susceptible que es a lo que piensa la gente, y tras de que ayer le costó tanto decirme ¿Tú haces de paparazzi y le cuentas al hospital? Realmente pensé que eras más seria que eso.

House terminó su discurso, y disfrutó cada parte de él, la cara de culpabilidad mezclada con sorpresa se le hizo demasiado graciosa ¡Cuddy estaba cayendo!

— No te creo — Dijo, no muy segura de si — No te creo que de verdad tu y Wilson sean — no supo que decir — no te creo.

— No quería llegar a esto, pero esta es la única manera de que me creas, llama a Wilson.

— ¿Qué? No, no lo haré

— Llámalo y explícale tu misma la situación para ver que dice, dile como te fuiste de vieja chismosa a contarle a todo el hospital que él me propuso matrimonio, él te responderá si es cierto o no lo que te digo ¿A él si le creerás, no?

— Está bien House, pero te juro que si la telenovela que me dijiste es falsa, te castro.

Y así Cuddy decidió llamar al oncólogo. House solo esperaba que su amigo lo entendiera y le siguiera la corriente.

* * *

><p>Wilson llegó al despacho de la doctora Lissa Cuddy lo más rápido que pudo, Cuddy sonaba algo alterada (en realidad muy alterada) al parecer algo había ocurrido en el hospital, algo que tenía que ver con él porque todo el mundo se la pasó viéndolo extraño.<p>

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? — Se calló casi de golpe al ver a la doctora y al nefrólogo, House tenía cara de enfado pero Wilson podía notar su falsedad, ahora con Cuddy fue algo muy distinto, de verdad se veía alterada y ¿ansiosa? No supo.

— Resulta que Cuddy se volvió paparazzi y decidió contarles a todos lo que sucedió ayer — Habló House ya que la doctora no quiso decir nada.

— ¿Lo que sucedió ayer? — Preguntó Wilson temeroso intuyendo la respuesta.

— Si, lo que sucedió ayer, cuando me pediste matrimonio enfrente de muchas personas ¿recuerdas? Pues Lucas nos vio y adivina que fue lo que pasó luego, ahora todos saben lo nuestro gracias a nuestra gran jefa — miró con burla a Cuddy— y para completar no me cree que todo hubiera sido real ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Deja de hablar House — interrumpió Cuddy — Seré clara, le pregunté a House que pasó y me salió con una telenovela ¿qué tienes que decir tú?

— Digo — Wilson se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente — que tu no tienes por qué meterte en esto, eso es lo que digo.

— ¿Qué?

— Que a ti no te concierne nada de mi relación con House, absolutamente nada, estás con Lucas ¿por qué te comportas así? ¿Qué querías ganar diciendo todo eso? ¿Humillar a House? ¿Humillarme? ¿A ambos?

— Yo no...

— No Cuddy, tú ya hablaste con todo el mundo ahora me toca a mí, para que sepas y te quede claro: Si, todo lo que dijo House fue verdad, le pedí en serio que nos casáramos ¡No sabes lo que me costó aceptar lo que siempre he sentido por este imbecil! — miró a House con cara de complicidad, el nefrólogo no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa, Wilson cada vez actuaba mejor — Se supone que era algo privado ¿Y tu le cuentas a todos? ¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? No van a dejar de molestarnos, ya me han preguntado cosas, ya comenzaron rumores de que él y yo nos hemos acostado en el hospital ¿Eso querías? ¿Estás contenta? Pues me alegra que alguien saque algo bueno de esta situación, porque ni House ni yo vamos a estar bien luego de esto.

Wilson creyó que se le había ido un poco la mano ¡La pobre de Cuddy no se lo creía! Estaba asimilándolo todo, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de House algo dentro de si le dijo que había hecho bien solo por ver a su amigo tan contento.

— ¿Ya viste que si es cierto? — preguntó el nefrólogo — Ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer para remediarlo, doctora? — Y ahí House supo que había ganado, conocía a Cuddy, no podía luchar contra la culpa.

* * *

><p>— No puedo creer que Cuddy vaya a soltar un rumor de ella solo para que no hablen de nosotros ¿Tan culpable se sintió?<p>

— Si, pero fue más por ti que por mi, yo soy un bastardo que se merece cosas malas y que no le importa lo que le digan, en cambio tú eres un oncólogo amigable y buena persona que se lleva bien con todos y odia ser el centro de atención, Cuddy vio tus ojos de Bambi y no pudo decirles que no.

— ¿Cómo pude seguirte el juego? ¿por qué diablos lo hice?

— Porque una esposa siempre debe seguir y apoyar a su esposo, lo dice en lo votos matrimoniales, los cuáles no hemos hecho.

— Oye, oye, todos saben que la esposa eres tú, me cocinaste, me doblaste la ropa y yo te pedí matrimonio, eso me hace el esposo y a ti la esposa.

— Eso es machista, dulzura — Alzó la voz— ¿Estás diciendo que las esposas solo sirven para cocinarle a sus maridos y no pueden tomar la iniciativa? Jamás lo habría pensado de ti.

— No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Y no soy la esposa.

— Lo que digas, lo que digas, lo importante es que pronto todos estarán hablando de que Cuddy es una zorra que casi le quita el esposo a una profesora que le caía mal.  
>— Eso no fue lo que ella dijo.<p>

— No, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda añadirle algunas cosas, piensa en grande Wilson.  
>— En lo que pienso es lo que nos va a hacer Cuddy cuando descubra que no nos vamos a casar y que no tenemos una relación.<p>

— Para ese momento su rabia no será tanta, lo máximo que podrá hacer es volver a sacar el chisme o algo así.

— Y hablando de ese chisme ¡Cómo puede ser posible que ninguna persona se hubiera sorprendido! Cuddy se extrañó más por el hecho de que hubiéramos "salido del closet" de que tengamos una relación, todas las chicas parecían mirarme con felicidad o burla, ni una sola con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué todas las chicas lloraran por el gran espécimen de hombre que acaba de sucumbir ante el lado oscuro?

— No quiero decir eso, pero mi asistente me felicitó por finalmente tener el valor de confesarte el amor que siempre te tuve ¡Todos nos creen gays y enamorados!

— Wilson, cariño, te dije "te amo", tu admitiste querer una versión femenina de mi, cuando nos "separamos" la pasé muy mal, admitiste querer alejarte de mi porque no querías sufrir si me perdías, cuando volví de rehabilitación me mudé contigo, hemos vivido juntos desde entonces, cuando te operaron para que le dieras un pedazo de hígado a ese idiota parecíamos una maldita pareja de enamorados y ayer me pediste matrimonio ¿Te queda alguna duda del por qué creen que somos pareja?

— No tenías que decir todas esas cosas, y no quería una versión femenina de ti.

— Lo que te haga dormir por las noches, lindura.

Y con eso House dejó por zanjada la conversación, no tenía nada más que decirle a Wilson, tampoco entendía de qué se quejaba, no es como si esa fuera la primera vez que le pasaba ¡Él no tenía la culpa de que todos lo creyeran gays! Ellos daban el suficiente material para que la gente hablara, no podía creer que Wilson fuera tan tonto para no pensar que eso podría llegar a ocurrir.  
>La verdad a House no le importó jamás que eso se dijera, ya se lo venía venir… y no se le había hecho una idea tan mala tampoco.<p>

Ya habían llegado a la cafetería y las miradas no se hicieron esperar. Wilson comía un emparedado y él decidió darle un mordisco y luego sonreírle al oncólogo solo por ver que cara hacía.

Adoraba molestar a Wilson y eso jamás iba a cambiar. Tampoco —esperaba— el hecho de que vivieran juntos, porque — aunque jamás lo admitiría— eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Porque a pesar de todo, ellos dos no necesitaban un papel que dijera que estaban casados: Ellos ya sabían que eran un matrimonio consolidado.

* * *

><p>(*) Perez Hilton es un blogero que más que todo se dedica a postear chismes y noticias de celebridades, como un paparazi virtual o algo así xDD, la verdad no se mucho de eso y un día en la radio escuché que hablaban de él y de lo que hacía, así que no se me ocurrió más si no poner ese nombre.<p>

Este fic no es nuevo, lo tengo desde el año pasado pero por algunas razones (la principal es que no encontraba el archivo de Word donde lo tenía escrito, LOL) no lo había posteado ¡Y eso que me moría de ganas, me encanta como me quedó!

Espero les guste y comenten por favor (:


End file.
